


Written in the Stars

by logan_deloss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: Andromeda is a Narnian princess that needs support to keep her crown, she will do everything, or so her father thought. She lands in Cair Paravel seeking for support. Will King Caspian aid her?
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: For Narnia!





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have lexxie-rave permission to continue writing the story on my own :)

There had been whispers in the castle that the King’s health had deteriorated. Plans were being set into place in the event of his passing. A young maiden had heard it all. She could hear the whispers, the looks people gave her. She knew they doubted her ability to reign. 

She’s but a woman. She’s not even married! What if she only gives birth to girls just like her mother did? What we really need is a son of Adam to lead us! Can’t the King pick one of the noblemen to marry her off to?

She held her tongue and instead worked hard to prove the neigh sayers wrong, to show them she’s just as fit to rule as any man. She even went as far as to start learning how to fight, a task that only her closest friend would agree to help with. She was set against the idea that she or her kingdom needed a man to lead them into greatness.

But nothing she ever did was enough to please her people’s tainted opinions of what or whom a real leader should be. Her father had made his last will done; unbeknownst to his daughter of what it fully was.

Mid-day she was summoned to her father’s bed chambers. She looked a the poor state he was in and her heart wept for the once strong man she knew. She held a brave face as she approached his bed, carefully taking one of his hands in hers, letting him know she was there.

“You must sail to Cair Paravel, dear child of mine.” Her father said, his voice low and weak. “I have one last task for you to complete for me, my child. One I have put off doing myself.”

Meda held back her tears as she listened to her father’s words. She was on her knees, praying to Apollo. She was just a maid of 20, far too young to rule a whole kingdom and there was still lots her father had yet to teach her; still, secrets he had yet to share.

“You’ll regain your health then you can complete the task yourself,” Meda said to her father as she used her handkerchief to clean the sweat from his forehead. “I know you will.”

But the King had spoken. And set her away before she could try and change his mind.

It was a mere few days later that she found herself on the open sea headed towards whatever the fates had planned for her. 

It wasn’t an easy thing to be away from home. But her ancestors were sailors and the sea had always been kind to her people. 

She swallowed her fears of the unknown and kept herself busy during the long voyage. She wouldn’t dare let the crew see her as some frail weak maiden or some helpless royal who just stayed locked up in her quarters. She went to work helping around the ship where it was needed. She really didn’t see the need of having such a large boat or a big crew. She could have sailed to Cair Paravel on her own but part of her knew this arrangement was set up as a way to ease her father’s worry for her journey.

Whatever was on the rolled parchment paper she kept safe hold of must be of extreme importance.

After weeks of sailing, and on the final night of the voyage, the stars pointed to her destination; Cair Paravel was near.

By the following mid-day, the ship’s captain knocked on her cabin door. “We have arrived, Your Grace.” 

She hastily put on the clothes that she had borrowed the sailors. Too big in size, not the best, but presentable, it reminded her of the times she used to sneak out of the palace. She threw her cloak on, making sure to conceal her face and grabbed the parchment from its secured location. Her father had said to guard it with her life and she had every intention to.

“The destiny of our kingdom relies on the ink set on that parchment, Meda.” She remembered him saying when she last saw him.

She thought it would be a treaty. But she had no idea of what it could be. What it could say. She could not open it, though she had been tempted. If she did, the seal would be broken and her father’s words could be pushed off as fake.

With the roll of parchment in her hand, Meda stepped off the ship and away from the crew she had traveled so far with. The small insignificant look scroll still clenched close to her… it wasn’t heavy, but she knew it carried the weight of an entire nation, her entire nation. 

As she followed her guide through the busy port she sent a small prayer to the gods. 

The first was to Apollo:

Apollo, God of the Sun and medicine, I beg you to attend to my father. Please spare his soul and grant him his strength back. I beseech you kind God to grant me the gift of having my father’s arms once more around me. 

The next pray she made once she was inside the palace:

Goddess Athena, I seek your aid. Grant me the knowledge and wisdom to handle forthcoming challenges lay before me. I know not what the Fates have in store for me but I know with your guidance I can face any problem.

Once she finished the prayer she noticed her guide had to lead her to two large wooden doors. He moved to open them and she took in a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
